1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a liquid crystal display module.
2. Discussion of the Related Invention
Display devices have typically used cathode-ray tubes (CRT). Presently, much effort has been expended to study and develop various types of flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDP), field emission displays, and electro-luminescence displays (ELD), as a substitute for CRTs. LCD devices have advantages over the other flat panel displays. Some of the advantages are high resolution, light weight, thin profile, compact size, and low power supply requirements.
In general, an LCD device includes two substrates that are spaced apart and face each other with a liquid crystal material interposed between the two substrates. The two substrates include electrodes that face each other. A voltage applied between the electrodes induces an electric field across the liquid crystal material. Alignment of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal material changes in accordance with the intensity of the induced electric field, thereby changing the light transmissivity of the LCD device. Thus, the LCD. device displays images by varying the intensity of the induced electric field.
FIG. 1 is a plan view illustrating an LCD module according to the related art, FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view taken along a line II-II of FIG. 1, and FIG. 3 is a perspective view illustrating a mounting assistant of FIG. 2.
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, the LCD module includes a liquid crystal panel 30, a backlight assembly, a main support 10, a top case 50 and a bottom case 40.
The main support 10 has a rectangular frame shape. The main support 10 supports the backlight assembly and the liquid crystal panel 30 sequentially placed therein.
The backlight assembly includes at least one lamp (not shown), a reflecting sheet 22, a light guide plate 26, and a plurality of optical sheets 28 such as a prism sheet and a diffusion sheet.
The top case 50 is located on the top of the liquid crystal panel 30. The top case 50 presses and fixes a peripheral portion of the liquid crystal panel 30. The bottom case 40 is coupled to the top case 50.
Although not shown in the drawings, a driving circuit (not shown) is connected to the liquid crystal panel 30 through a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB).
In the related art LCD module, the main support 10 and the top case 50 are coupled with a screw 55 at sides of the LCD module. The bottom case 40 may also be coupled with them. This coupling system is referred to as a side mounting system. The LCD module adopting the side mounting system has an advantage of a thin profile.
In the related art LCD module with the side mounting system, the screw 55 passes through the sides of the top case 50 and the main support 10. To fix them firmly together, a mounting assistant 53 is used. The mounting assistant 53 is mounted on the side of the main support 10 and receives the screw 55.
Referring to FIG. 3, the mounting assistant 53 has a base part and wing parts 57. The base part has a hole H through which the screw 55 passes. The wing parts 57 are bent at both sides of the base part. The wing parts 57 are inserted into the main support 10 to fix the mounting assistant 53 to the main support 10.
There occur some problems due to using the mounting assistant 53 in the related art LCD device. To fix the mounting assistant 53 to the main support 10 firmly, the wing part 57 should have a predetermined length. When the wing part 57 does not have the predetermined length, the mounting assistant 53 is to be detached, and thus reliability of the LCD module is reduced. Accordingly, the side of the main support 10 at least has a thickness corresponding to the predetermined length of the wing part 57. This causes the LCD module not have the thin profile.
Further, the main support 10 should have portions receiving the wing parts 57. It is difficult to manufacture a mold for the portions and to assemble the mounting assistant 53 and the main support 10.